Battle of the Ages: Dragon Ball Z vs Bleach
by Bartus84
Summary: The Celestial Beings have taken notice of Goku and Ichigo in their individual universes and have decided to destroy both realitites. However, one Celestial Being goes against their leader to save both Goku and Ichigo, but to do so they must fight. Who will win this ultimate battle?


Battle of the Ages: Dragon Ball Z vs. Bleach

In the multitude of the multiverses, two universes housed the most powerful fighters to ever exist. The most powerful fighters in these realms were: Son Goku and Ichigo Korasaki. Both warriors have achieved a level of power that was completely unheard of before their time and both have conquered foes that were thought too powerful to defeat. This is a story of what would happen if they were ever to meet under the influence of the Celestial Beings.

On Earth, Goku is enjoying a time of peace after his triumph after the battle with Majin Buu. For the first time in years there wasn't a villain on their way to Earth, there wasn't an evil dictator planning on using the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality, and for once, no one wanted to destroy the planet. However unknown to Goku, a group of beings from every possible existence in the multiverse were watching him. This group was known as the Celestial Beings, they were in charge of keeping order all throughout the universes. They were having a meeting on what to do about Goku and all of his friends.

The presiding officer of the meeting was known as Kakarot 84-J. He was from a universe where Goku had never lost his memory but retained all the good Gohan had taught him as a child. The reason he was made presiding for this meeting because it was his alter reality self that had caused so much trouble for all universes. To put it simply, Goku was just too powerful. His very existence was enough to jeopardize the very fabric of reality itself.

"What have you to say, Kakarot," demanded Aizen 765-9.

"This alter reality of myself is powerful," replied Kakarot. "However, he is peaceful most of the time. We have no reason to act."

"Do you defend him?" Aizen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Kakarot replied. "I only defend myself. If he is killed I will only get that much stronger, next _I _will be the threat to reality!"

Aizen took this in. It was true, if Goku of Earth 369 died, Kakarot would get even stronger. With that strength added to what he already had now, he would become even stronger than Aizen was now. This could never happen on Aizen's watch; no one could be allowed to surpass him in strength, not even the Ichigo he had killed in his own reality. However, the Celestial Beings couldn't act directly when it came to dealings with the mortals of each universe. The only way to become a Celestial Being was to be the undisputed most powerful creature in your universe, and Aizen did this by killing Ichigo Korasaki.

"Alright Kakarot," Aizen said at last. "I have come to a decision; I will bend the rules this one time. I will unite two universes to see which will be more dominant. If Earth 369 wins in this conflict, then we must act. If it is engulfed then we shall do nothing…for now."

Kakarot couldn't believe what he was hearing! If Aizen merged two universes, it could mean the death of one, if not both of the universes! The death toll would be unspeakably high, all because Aizen felt threatened by how powerful this Goku was. However, Kakarot had to act as if he agreed…for now. In a short amount of time, he would challenge Aizen for his leadership. As long as Aizen was no longer in power, nothing like this could ever happen again.

"Very well," Kakarot said with an edge of venom. "However, I will pick the universe that will be merged with Universe 369."

"So be it." Aizen said forcibly. Kakarot was powerful, however just like this Goku 369; he lacked the edge that would've made him a legendary warrior. Little did Aizen know Kakarot would become his most powerful and deadly foe. As Kakarot left the room, Aizen felt as if a huge pressure had just left his chest. Aizen always felt this when a powerful being like Kakarot entered or exited a room. The fact that he could feel Kakarot's power was proof that he was on the same level as Aizen…or possibly above. Aizen shook his head, knowing that such a feat should be impossible especially with Kakarot being a low level grunt to his species. However, Kakarot had defeated the strongest beings in his universe and even to Aizen they were impressive.

As Kakarot made his way towards the Universal Housing room, he felt apprehension at what would happen to the Earth in universe 369. No matter what universe he picked, he knew Aizen would choose a universe that was more powerful than the one he would pick. Aizen may have been the leader of the Celestial Beings, but he was still an evil monster, Kakarot could sense that much. In Aizen's universe he had killed billions all in his goal to become the most powerful being to exist, he had fused his soul with his version of a demon and had used the power of an orb to further his power to where it couldn't even be sensed by creatures in his universe.

The only one who could've stopped Aizen was killed before he had the chance to amass enough power to stop him for good. That person was Ichigo Korasaki, the substitute Soul Reaper who had unintentionally became fused with a Hollow. That old story gave Kakarot an idea. If he could trick Aizen, then he could use another universe to weaken, if not defeat, Aizen! Kakarot smiled as he made his decision on which universe he would use.

In the Soul Society, Ichigo Korasaki was hot on the trail of a Hollow that had started abducting new Soul Reapers from the Palace and Barracks. Ichigo was bar none the most powerful Soul Reaper in existence. Not only did he have the powers of all the old court guards, but he also had the power from his Zanpacto, Getzugah, but he also had the power from his Hollow form. After his battle with Aizen, Ichigo began losing his Soul Reaper powers. He had lost them completely in the battle against the regea.

Not long afterward, he became completely Hollowfied and began destroying everything in his path. If it weren't for Rukea and the others, he would've killed everyone. That's when he got his powers and his Zanpacto back for good. Now he was chasing down Hollows again, and it felt great. Ichigo missed this feeling; he missed the rush from fighting. Above all, he missed the rush of using his Getzugah tenshō, the blast that erupts from his Zanpacto upon command.

Ichigo stopped and jumped to the ground. He felt a strange spiritual pressure, and that meant he had to investigate what it was. He drew his Zanpacto which was in its first form. In this form, Getzugah is a huge blade about six feet long and two feet wide. Whatever was around, Ichigo had to be ready. Suddenly the spiritual pressure intensified and started to grow. Without a second thought, Ichigo used Getzugah's next form: its bankai.

"BAN…KAI," Ichigo shouted. Immediately, Getzugah begun to shrink in size, but its power intensified. It transformed into a pure black katana and Ichigo was draped in a black overcoat over his Soul Reaper uniform. The overcoat was more than just decoration. It represented his spiritual pressure and his power in combat. If the coat was to ever come off Ichigo, he wouldn't be able to maintain his bankai anymore. Just as the transformation was complete, a strange looking creature stepped out of the bushes. It was a male, with black hair that stuck up in all directions. What really set him apart from anyone in the Soul Society was his outfit and tail. He wore a strange red and white chest plate with a single red lens over his left eye and his tail was wrapped around his waist.

If this was a hollow, Ichigo had never seen one like this. There was a strange silence as the creature stared at Ichigo. The thing seemed to size Ichigo up, like it was expecting a fight and liked its chances. The spiritual pressure from this creature was ungodly high. Then it spoke.

"So, you're Ichigo Korasaki," it noted. "No wonder Aizen is scared of you. My name is Kakarot."

_What is he?_ Ichigo thought. Whatever he is, he can't be this powerful without help. It shouldn't be possible for him to be this strong. Before this thing could make a move, Ichigo attacked first. This Kakarot creature's speed was insane. He easily dodged every all of Ichigo's attacks. Just before Kakarot could throw a punch, Ichigo jumped back. If he wanted to increase his speed, Ichigo had to use his Hollow mask.

Ichigo swiped his hand down his face and his mask appeared. The mask was bone white with red lines going down over the eyes. The teeth were razor sharp, like any other Hollow's but Ichigo could keep his sanity in this form. With blinding speed, Ichigo rushed at Kakarot. Without so much as blinking an eye, Kakarot intercepted the attack and caught the blade between his palms. With a cruel smile, he tossed Ichigo to the side as if he was nothing.

"Finely crafted blade," Kakarot examined. "Too bad it does nothing to me."

With a cruel laugh, Kakarot tossed Getzugah to the side. If Ichigo could get to it, he could use the Getzugah tenshō to end this. Ichigo jumped up and rushed at Kakarot again. Kakarot threw a punch, only for Ichigo to duck and slide underneath the attack. As Ichigo slid, he made a wild grab and found the handle of Getzugah. Just as Ichigo got to his feet, he prepared his attack.

"GETZUGAH," Ichigo roared, his speech warbled by the mask. "TENSHO!"

A black wave of energy flew from the blade Ichigo's Zanpacto. As Kakarot turned he was hit full force with the attack. Ichigo had poured as much power as he could into that attack; if this Kakarot was still alive then he couldn't be beaten. As the dust cleared, Ichigo got a good look at the destruction his Zanpacto had caused. The ground behind where Kakarot was standing looked like a nuclear bomb had gone off. All the trees were gone; it looked as if they had never existed in the first place. However, Kakarot was still alive.

The only thing that appeared to be damaged was his armor. Even that looked to only have a scratch. _This can't be happening!_ Ichigo thought frantically. That was his most powerful attack, and Kakarot hadn't even been scratched! Before Ichigo could say anything, Kakarot began laughing. It wasn't a cruel laugh; it was a happy, warm laugh. If this wasn't a fight, Ichigo might've joined in. Kakarot was happy about seeing Ichigo's full power!

"Not bad," Kakarot said between laughs. "If I had been a weak fighter, you might've killed me."

_Wait. _Ichigo thought. _Did he say _weak? If the strongest attack any Soul Reaper can manage was weak, Ichigo would hate to see Kakarot's full power. Somehow, Ichigo was nowhere near this man's level. While Ichigo had a miniature freak out, Kakarot was still laughing. Kakarot thought that Ichigo's reaction was hilarious; he had never seen someone get so worked up over an attack like that. Either way, he needed Ichigo to pay attention.

"Alright, enough playing around," Kakarot said. "I need you to help me with something."

Ichigo was surprised by this revelation. What would this creature need his help for? With a spiritual pressure like that, nothing should be able to hurt this Kakarot. Either way, Soul Reapers are pledged to help anyone who is in need. If Kakarot needed Ichigo's help, then he would help him as much as he could. However, Ichigo would stay on his toes, the last thing he needed was to be double-crossed by someone this strong.

"Alright," Ichigo agreed. "What kind of help do you need?"

Kakarot smiled, "There's an old friend of yours who needs to be taken care of. Does the name Aizen mean anything to you?"

Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine. When he had fought Aizen, he had to use the final Getzugah Tenshō just to beat him. After the battle, Ichigo began losing his Soul Reaper powers. What made it worse was that Ichigo had to stop spending so much time in the Soul Society; otherwise he would turn into a Hollow permanently. During the battle with the reggae, Ichigo finally lost his powers and turned into the very thing he hunted on a daily basis.

"Yeah, I know Aizen," Ichigo replied. "I beat him months ago."

"Maybe in this universe," Kakarot shot back. "In his universe, he killed you while you were in the precipice world. You never made it to the Soul Society."

Ichigo was surprised by this piece of evidence. If Aizen killed him in the precipice world that could only mean that he destroyed the Soul Society in his universe. Aizen had intended to destroy not only the Soul Society, but also the mortal world as well. With the destruction of the Soul Society, nothing would've stood in Aizen's way of complete domination over the galaxy. However, Ichigo was suspicious of Kakarot's story. If Kakarot was this strong, why would he need Ichigo's help?

"What about you?" Ichigo asked. "I'm a lot stronger than I was then, but I didn't even scratch you."

Kakarot laughed again. "Sorry, I forgot to mention this is only a manifestation of my power. Technically if I was in your universe, all my instincts would say for me to destroy it and seek out an alien race to sell the planet to."

Ichigo was confused. Who did this creature think it was? The moment he would've tried to destroy the Soul Society, Ichigo would've wiped him off the face of existence. Ichigo was strong, but he got a lot stronger when he wanted to. The power Kakarot saw was only as much as Ichigo wanted him to see. However, Ichigo didn't tell him that, no need to crush Kakarot's confidence while he had it…yet.

"Alright, just tell me what I need to do." Ichigo agreed

"Excellent!" Kakarot cried. "In half an hour, I am going to return to get you for a battle. You will be fighting another warrior with tremendous power. However, if you lose your entire universe is going to be engulfed by his and vice versa if he loses."

Ichigo was confused. How could his universe be engulfed? What would that mean for everyone in his world? Finally Ichigo came to the conclusion that he couldn't allow for that to happen. No matter the cost, Ichigo would not let his friends down. He would fight for the fate of his entire universe. After Kakarot received the good news, he left for the Earth 369, home of Goku and the Z Fighters.

Goku was relaxing at home. It was the first time in years he was able to spend time with his family since he returned from the dead. Goku had spent years in the Other World training his mind and body to go beyond the normal limits of a Saiyan and during his training he had achieved Super Saiyan 3. Was sitting at the kitchen table listening to Chi Chi describe her day. Goku had actually stopped listening around an hour ago, usually it didn't take that long but she was talking about food and he decided to listen for a little while.

Goku looked exactly like Kakarot; the only difference was his personality. Where Kakarot was cruel and calculating, Goku was kind and good hearted. Not long after Goku was born on Planet Vegeta, he was sent to Earth to destroy it. Instead of growing up to be a violent monster, he hit his head as a child which caused him to lose all of his memories of Planet Vegeta. After that he was as gently as can be, but his still had all the fighting instincts of a Saiyan warrior.

Aside from Goku, there was only one other full blood Saiyan left in the universe; the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. When Goku's brother Raditz came to Earth looking for Goku, he refused to join the Saiyans. This led Raditz to kidnap Goku's son, Gohan, and caused Goku to team up with Piccolo. During the battle, Piccolo used his Special Beam Cannon to kill Raditz, however the only way he could hit the Saiyan was if Goku held him from behind so he couldn't dodge.

When Goku's friend Krillin brought up the Dragon Balls, Vegeta and his companion Napa heard it over Raditz's scouter. When the two finally arrived on Earth, they went looking for the strongest fighters on the planet so they could eliminate them before they begun searching for the Dragon Balls. However they were stopped by Goku who had been wished back to life thanks to the very orbs the Saiyans planned on using. After the entire affair with Frieza on Namek, Vegeta began living on Earth and had even married Bulma Briefs.

While Goku was fighting the urge to fall asleep, he felt a massive power level. The look on his face was enough to make Chi Chi stop talking abruptly. She had seen that look on his face before. She knew he was going to race off to fight whatever he sensed…either that or he was hungry again. Seriously, the man ate like he was never going to eat again. Chi Chi kind of thought it was unnatural with how much he ate, but she was married to him…even though she had to explain what marriage was before the wedding, and what marital activities followed.

"Chi Chi, I have to go," Goku said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Chi Chi replied. "Promise me you'll be safe."

With a nod, Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport straight to this power level he felt. The only time he felt a power like that, he was in Super Saiyan 3 when he fought against Majin Buu. From the way this power felt, it was a Saiyan, but there was something familiar about it. When Goku appeared, he was in a clearing looking right into the face of a Saiyan he had seen before. At first Goku thought the Saiyan was Turles.

"You," Goku said with a start. "You died with the Tree of Might!'

"No," the Saiyan replied. "I am not Turles. Strange as it is, I am you."

Goku gasped. This Saiyan claimed to be him, but he was Goku. Goku had never been more confused, except the time Chi Chi explained how babies were made. Even that was pretty confusing to Goku. However he couldn't focus on that right now, there was a powerful Saiyan who needed to start explaining himself, and fast.

"How are you me," Goku demanded. "I'm me, stop trying to confuse me!"

"Oh my God," the Saiyan said half amazed. "You really are stupid. I'm from a different universe, and _my _name is Kakarot."

Goku felt like his head was going to explode. The only people who called Goku by that name knew he was a Saiyan; people like Vegeta, Raditz, and that crazy steroid freak Broly. This was way too confusing for Goku. If this 'Kakarot' didn't start talking sense, Goku was going to beat him into next week….if he could do that. The power emanating from Kakarot was enough to make Goku want to hurl.

"What," Goku asked.

"I'll make it simple," Kakarot said with a sigh. "I'm from another universe, a universe where I never lost my memory but still fought for mankind. In that universe I became the strongest, and was contacted by a group of people known as the Celestial Beings. They are responsible for keeping the multiverse in balance. However our leader, Aizen, believes you are a threat to that balance. Personally, I think he is a bit of a coward. Today at noon, he is going to merge your universe with another. The only way to stop it is to fight the champion of the other universe. Be ready, the champion for the opposing universe is known as Ichigo Korasaki. His power is comparable to yours, but he is less experienced and young."  
Goku must've looked confused because Kakarot sighed and kept talking. "Alright, allow me to explain further. If your universe is to merge with the other, it is going to be destroyed. Plain and simple, there is no magic reset button. You have to win, otherwise everyone and everything in this existence is going to be wiped out. Technically, Aizen would be committing genocide on a scale that Hitler, Mao Zedong, and Joseph Stalin have never even thought of."

Goku finally understood, to an extent. He didn't know who those people were that Kakarot had mentioned, but he knew he had to fight. This 'Ichigo' had to be beaten no matter what happened to Goku. With excited gusto, Goku cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Alright," Goku agreed. "I'm ready, take me to Ichigo."

With a smile, Kakarot put his hand on Goku's shoulder, took his index and middle finger to his forehead, and used the Instant Transmission to teleport Goku to Central Universe; the home of the Celestial Beings. Goku looked around with an excited look on his face. Never before had he seen so many powerful beings in one place. Also from the feel of things, he wasn't the only version of himself at Central Universe. From what Goku felt, the other possibilities of himself outnumbered all other beings. After that thought, Goku was finally able to take in the room he was standing in.

The room was easily three hundred feet high with a massive dome in the center. At the top of the dome it was four hundred feet high. The only thing that Goku thought was odd was the color of the walls. From the way it looked it was a type of metal, but it didn't look like any kind of metal Goku had seen before. Also, the walls threw off a deep blood red light, almost as if the metal had been cooled in blood while it was being forged.

Kakarot saw the strange look on Goku's face and said, "The metal that makes up the walls is called Salvation. Legend has it that it was mined from Heaven, forged in the furnace of power, and sanctified in the blood of the Titan Lord Kronos so it would never age or break down, no matter what happened to it."

Sanctifying metal in blood!? Now Goku was going to be sick. Yeah, Goku was an unstoppable fighting machine, but that didn't mean he liked the sight of blood. However, before Goku could empty his stomach, Kakarot grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down a hallway. After what seemed like an eternity and soaking the front of his shirt with vomit, Goku finally came to a stop in front of a massive set of golden doors. The sight of the doors wasn't bad; the only thing that bothered Goku was the feeling of pure evil coming from behind them. Was this Ichigo?

When the doors swung quietly open, Kakarot directed him inside with a strange reminder, "Don't do anything that could upset Aizen. I'm no match for him and neither are you."

"Wait, where are you going?" Goku asked on the edge of panic.

"To fetch Ichigo for your fight," Kakarot replied coolly. "We can't have a battle with just one person."

With that, Kakarot walked out. Goku could sense the presence of evil even more than before. He followed the direction of the power and found a man sitting on a black throne. The man had brown hair, weird purple eyes, a white outfit, and had a cruel fire in his eyes. This could only be one person; Aizen, the ruler of the Celestial Beings. Goku could see why he was the ruler, his power was insanely high. If this organization was a place for the strongest beings in the multiverse, Aizen definitely took the cake in that department.

"So," Aizen said suddenly. "You are Goku. Strange, you differ greatly from every form of yourself. You're pure of heart, unlike Kakarot. I will enjoy watching you fight."

Goku shivered. That man's voice had a cruel coldness to it. Goku didn't know how much longer he could stay in his presence without losing his mind. He could already feel his mind starting to slip…or was it his stomach growling? Goku couldn't decide which one was more important. At that moment Kakarot walked into the room leading a young man.

The kid had short red hair, wore a black kimono with a huge sword on his back, and had deep brown eyes. If this was the guy Goku had to fight, he felt confident. There was no way Goku could lose, especially to a kid as scrawny as this Ichigo guy. When Ichigo looked at Goku, some slight confusion flashed across his face but quickly faded when he saw Aizen. The confusion was replaced with a mixture of shock and fear. Somehow, Ichigo knew Aizen. Before Goku could ask, Aizen stood and spoke.

"Ichigo Korasaki," Aizen said with contempt. "It was been a long time. The last time I saw you was in my universe…with my Zanpacto plunged into your heart."

"What?" Ichigo demanded. "You killed me in your universe! How?! You never even touched me during our battle."

Goku was lost. He got the feeling that if what they just described was a show, he would get lost if he missed just one episode. Either way, he was about to figure out what they were talking about.

"While you were in the precipice world trying to get your Final Getzugah Tenshō, I killed both you and your father." Aizen replied with a cruel smile. "Afterwards I deduced the World of the Living to a barren wasteland for my Hollow army. When I took control of the Soul Society, I was asked to become a Celestial Being."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and fought the urge to attack Aizen. This version of Aizen was much more powerful than the one Ichigo had fought in the World of the Living, but he had a job to do. He had to fight the other, confused version of Kakarot. This version was identical to Kakarot, but he was wearing a strange red martial arts outfit. Ichigo was determined to defeat this fighter no matter what.

"Now," Aizen said. "We have a fight to get to. "Warriors, to your fighting styles!"

Ichigo settled into his fighting style with his Zanpacto into both hands. Goku assumed his normal fighting position known as Turtle Style, taught to him by the greatest human martial artist in the entire universe: Master Moutin Roshi. Aizen studied the two for a few seconds. Never before had two warriors of this caliber fought at Central Universe. He could feel the power pouring off of both of them. Without hesitation, Aizen cried, "BEGIN!"

Ichigo rushed directly at Goku with all the power he could muster in that one attack. Just as he was about to cut Goku in half, Goku disappeared. Confused, Ichigo stopped and looked around for Goku. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a huge power start closing in on him. Finally it dawned on Ichigo to look directly up, what he saw was possibly more shocking than fighting Kagea Roza. Goku was floating twenty feet above him with a strange blue orb charging in his hands. With a shout, Goku let the energy attack fly, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Ichigo threw his Zanpacto directly in front of him to try and hold the blast back. When the attack met the black and white metal of the Zanpacto, Ichigo slide ten feet back until the blast had finally ended. Goku floated back down to the ground and was prepared for an exchange between fist and sword. However, it was Ichigo's turn to surprise Goku. Ichigo began focusing his spiritual pressure for his bankai.

"Bankai," said Ichigo. His blade shrunk down to the size of a normal katana and changed its color to pure black. Goku stood there, amazed at the change in Ichigo's Zanpacto as well as his power level. Ichigo had increased his power three fold and had actually surpassed Goku at his current state. Before Goku even had a chance to counter attack he jumped up and slashed his blade straight down, letting loose a wave of black energy.

"GETZUGAH," Ichigo shouted. "TENSHO!"

Just as the blast hit the spot where Goku was standing, Ichigo prepared for another attack. When the dust cleared, Goku had his arms crossed in front of his face wearing a wild grin. Never before had Goku felt such an attack. Ichigo was starting to be fun, a lot like Vegeta back on Earth.

"Not bad," Goku said with a laugh. "I think we should really stop holding back. I know you're a lot stronger than this."

Ichigo gasped, "How do you know how strong I am?"

"Well, the people in my universe can sense energy. From what I've sensed in you, there's still a lot of power you're holding back.

"You're right," Ichigo replied with a small laugh. "How about you go first so I can figure out what I'm up against."

Without a second thought, Goku began increasing his power level beyond what Ichigo had previously seen. With a guttural roar, Goku's hair began growing and turning gold. While he transformed, Ichigo watched with amazement. He had never seen anything like this before, Kakarot may have told Ichigo was a Saiyan, but he never said they could transform like that. Ichigo wasn't the only one amazed at Goku's power. Aizen watched with a mixture of fascination and fear.

The truth was, Aizen was surpassed by Goku when he began transforming. He knew Kakarot was strong, but Kakarot didn't possess this kind of strength. As Goku's hair began growing towards the middle of his back, his body began being surrounded by an aura of lightning and his eyebrows disappeared. By the time Goku was finished, Ichigo was thoroughly impressed. Not only had Goku raised his power, but he had also risen to a class far beyond anyone Ichigo had ever fought before. However, Ichigo still had his own transformation to make, even though it wasn't as spectacular as Goku's.

Ichigo swiped his hand down his face, creating a black wave as he done it. When the wave had dissipated, a white mask with red lines going down the face and over the eyes and horns had materialized on Ichigo's face. The teeth were razor sharp and had what looked like blood on the tips. Ichigo had shifted into his final Hollow form, the very same form he had used in his fight with espada. In this form, Ichigo's power was at its max without disappearing like they had when he had used the Final Getzugah Tenshō. Again, Aizen looked on with fear. Nobody noticed besides Kakarot. So far his plan was coming to fruition.

"Alright," Ichigo said his voiced warbled by the Hollow mask. "Let's go!"

Ichigo and Goku rushed at each other and began exchanging blows immediately. As Ichigo's Zanpacto would flash, Goku's fist would find weak spot in Ichigo's defenses. The two were a blur of movement as they clashed and fought. No one, not even Aizen or Kakarot could keep up. The two fought for a few seconds, but no one was the victor out of the first small exchange, they were equal in every way. However, both still had a few tricks up their sleeves. Before Goku could take the first offensive move, Ichigo flash stepped behind Goku and began charging his spiritual pressure.

"GETZUGAH," Ichigo roared. "TENSHO!"

Goku had just enough time to use his Instant Transmission to get out of the way and get behind Ichigo. Unlike Ichigo, Goku wouldn't attack an opponent from behind. Master Roshi had taught him better. When Ichigo turned around, Goku's body began glowing yellow and he let loose a field of energy all around his body. Unfortunately for Ichigo, he was within the blast radius. The energy slammed into Ichigo knocking him off his feet. In the entire fight, Goku was the first to land a successful attack. Granted it was a sneak attack, but it was still an attack

"You're not bad," Goku complimented. "You should work on your defense though. It's kind of low for a fighter with your strength."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "You're not bad yourself."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Goku spoke again.

"Stand down," Goku threatened his voice thick with anger. "I don't want my universe destroyed."

"Neither do I," Ichigo said with a hint of confusion. "If I lose my universe is destroyed too."

Aizen gasped. Neither one of them was supposed to know about what would happen to their universes. In actuality, no matter who won both universes were to be wiped out. Aizen felt that both realities were a threat to his power. If Goku or Ichigo were to ever become a Celestial Being, they would challenge for his leadership. However, now that they were here, Aizen could simply have them erased from existence if their power was low enough. The only way that would happen was if the fight would've gone on a little bit longer.

Aizen spoke, "No, neither of you understand. No matter who won, you both would die."

Ichigo and Goku looked at Aizen in confusion. They didn't understand at all. No matter the winner, they both would lose. Goku thought about his friends and his family and anger built up in his chest. Ichigo thought about his entire world, all of the people he was swore to protect as pure rage turned his vision red. _We have to beat him,_ Goku said into Ichigo's mind. _He only acts stronger, but together we can beat him! _

Ichigo was unsure. The last time he confronted Aizen, he lost all of his Soul Reaper powers, but he had to stop this monster once and for all. Together, the duo attacked Aizen. It was true; Aizen was a lot stronger than he was when he fought Ichigo in his universe. However, he never expected Ichigo and Goku to work in tandem like this. Ichigo was the first to reach him and the two crossed Zanpacto. Just as Aizen pushed Ichigo away, Goku would follow up with a flurry of punches.

Kakarot watched with amazement. Aizen had seemed so powerful when he had killed Broly for leadership of the Celestial Beings, but he now he was struggling to keep up with these two. Goku and Ichigo kept up the pressure on Aizen so he couldn't fight one of them individually. Every time Aizen tried to Flash Step away, Goku would intercept with his Instant Transmission. Slowly, Aizen began to wear himself down as he kept expending more and more Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo was the first to notice.

"Is this it, Aizen?" Ichigo teased. "I remember you being stronger in my universe."

"The way Kakarot described you was much better than what I'm seeing now," Goku said a little disappointed. "I don't know if I would feel comfortable using my full power against you."

Aizen couldn't believe this. He was being insulted by such low level fighters? He could NOT stand for this. Aizen decided to let them in on his biggest secret.

"Do you really think I got here on my power alone?" Aizen demanded. "I had to trick Lord Broly so I could finally take the power that belonged to me. All I had to do was use my Zanpacto, but I can't do that now. Since I became the leader of the Celestial Beings, my Zanpacto stopped obeying me. I thought that by becoming the leader of this organization, I would become much more powerful than I already was. I was mistaken. After years of research, I learned that the leaders of the Celestial Beings had to maintain their position on their fighting ability alone. Without my Zanpacto and all of my Hollow powers, I am no longer a worthy opponent."

Ichigo was confused at what Aizen had just said. Goku had actually stopped listening after he said something about Broly and began thinking about 'Linner', the meal before dinner but after lunch. However, when Aizen had finally stopped talking, Goku thought that was his cue to attack with everything he had. Goku rushed at Aizen and would've been cut in half were it not for his amazing speed. Just as Aizen swung his Zanpacto, Goku ducked underneath while Ichigo charged up his Getzugah Tenshō. When Goku came up out of his slide he charged and released his Kamehameha while Ichigo released his Getzugah Tenshō.

The two attacks collided with Aizen. He only had enough time to let out a guttural, blood curdling scream as he was destroyed. When the dust had settled, Goku reverted back to his normal form while Ichigo's Hollow mask melted away in a small flash of darkness and his Zanpacto went back to its resting state. The only other person in the room was Kakarot, who had remained silent the entire time. When he finally spoke up, Goku and Ichigo had remembered he had never left the room.

"Well done," said Kakarot. "You have stopped the destruction of your universes. However, you have seen Universe Central. I cannot allow you to return to your universes knowing what you know now. Before you are returned home, I will wipe the events of today from your minds and replace them with something entirely different."

In a flash of white the two warriors were gone. Kakarot lived up to his promise because neither one of them remembered what had happened. When word had spread that Aizen has dead, the Celestial Beings made Kakarot their leader. Now instead of destroying universes that house warriors who have the potential to be even stronger than himself, Kakarot invites them to Universe Central for a test of strength and speed. However, since Kakarot became the leader of the Celestial Beings, he can no longer use his Spirit Bomb or transform into a Super Saiyan like Goku can. So ends the story of what would happen if the world of Bleach was to meet the world of Dragon Ball Z.

END


End file.
